The main purpose of this continuation is to set up and investigate mechanisms for reinforcing the CPR skills of citizens already trained by the Seattle Medic II program. Our work over the past three years has indicated that the majority of lay citizens trained in a three-hour course can meet the criteria for adequate performance on most skills when tested immediately after class. However, retention scores showed considerable decline. The performance test and evaluator feedback involved in the retesting situation acted as a treatment leading to improved performance on subsequent retention testing. These data suggest that a short, concentrated refresher session can significantly improve retention of CPR skills. The proposed study will assess retraining options including: use of audiovisual materials only; audiovisual materials plus unsupervised mannequin practice; audiovisual plus instructor supervision and feedback; scheduled retraining citizens previously trained in 2-rescuer CPR in the technique of 1-rescuer CPR (Medic II taught 2-rescuer until January, 1978). Curriculum revisions designed to improve initial learning and retention of 1-rescuer CPR skills will be implemented and evaluated.